Tout a un commencement
by Shmi
Summary: Suite au déces de son père, Arthur devient Roi et compte bien imposer la présence de Merlin à ses côtés quoiqu'il en coûte. M-PREG, Merthur. Suite de la fic de Ma Lune, Tout a une fin
1. chapitre 0 prologue

Tout a un commencement

_**Source**_ : Merlin

_**Genre**_: Yaoi, lemon, et M-Preg (oui mesdames et messieurs je me lance dans cette aventure!)

_**Auteur**_ : Shmi

_**Couple**_ : Arthur x Merlin

_**Disclaimer**_: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

_**Note**_ : Bonjour à tous! Je me lance dans la fanfiction Merlin! Mais comme je ne fais pas les choses comme tout le monde j'écris la suite d'une fic que j'adore, avec l'aimable autorisation de son auteur. Il s'agit de la fic **Tout a une fin** de **Ma Lune **(.net/s/7343759/1/Tout_a_une_fin) que je vous conseille de lire avant si vous voulez tout bien comprendre!

Voili voilou j'espère que vous plaira! BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Prologue

Notre histoire comme toute histoire commence par un début. Mais notre début, lui, commence par une fin.

La fin d'Uther Pendragon.

Cette fin avait ramené en Albion, et surtout en Camelot la magie bannie bien des années auparavant. La citadelle était dorénavant protégée par le plus grand sorcier que nos contrées aient porté.

Arthur et Merlin étaient sur le parvis de la cour du château s'apprêtant à monter le grand escalier lorsque le sorcier posa une main sur l'avant bras du Roi pour l'arrêter.

- Qui y'a-t-il ? demanda le blond

Merlin le regard dans le vide ne répondit pas tout de suite, inquiétant encore plus son compagnon. Il n'était jamais de bons augures lorsque Merlin se figeait ainsi. Généralement les ennuis ne tardaient pas à venir. Surtout qu'il s'agissait à chaque fois d'ennuis impliquant la magie.

Le jeune brun se tourna alors vers lui et lui dit d'une voix blanche :

- Ca arrive Majesté, faite attention.

La phrase était énigmatique mais Arthur en saisit le sens immédiatement. Se retournant vers la large cours, il se mit sur ses gardes, le regard percent, posant sa main sur la garde d'Excalibur, attendant que le danger arrive.

Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence pesant. Quant tous à coups des cris se firent entendre de toutes parts résonnant dans la cours, faisant se figer tout le monde. Sortie de nulle part, vif comme l'éclair, une tête châtain claire bondit en direction du Roi.

Mais Merlin veillait. La canaille châtain claire fut stoppée en plein vol à quelques centimètres à peine du blond.

Ladite canaille mesurait un plus d'un mètre, avait des yeux bleus clair, des cheveux châtain aux reflets blonds, et il ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ans. Suspendu ainsi dans le vide, il se mit à râler.

- Non Papa j'y étais presque! J'allais toucher Père! C'est vraiment pas juste!

- On ne saute pas comme ça sur le Roi, répondit Merlin d'un air docte. Ceux qui s'approchent du Roi avec des intentions malveillantes à son encontre se verront arrêter par mes soins.

- Même si c'est moi?

- Surtout si c'est toi jeune homme, renchérit le sorcier avec un grand sourire

- En plus il semble me souvenir que c'était le but du jeu, non? demanda Arthur qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent.

- Oui mais Papa il est trop fort. Il me sent toujours arriver de loin, se plaignit Matthew.

- C'est normal mon fils, répondit Arthur en tendant les bras vers le jeune garçon pour le récupérer, il est plus vieux que toi et surtout c'est le sorcier le plus puissant du royaume.

Puis rajoutant à voix basse, sur le ton de la confidence, il lui dit :

- Mais je suis sûr qu'un jour tu seras bien plus fort que lui!

Merlin sourit de plus belle en voyant les deux hommes de sa vie si proche l'un de l'autre.

- Et je suis certain que tu finiras par arriver à me sauter au cou sans que Papa s'en aperçoive! Continua le blond.

Son fils toujours dans ses bras, Arthur se retourna pour enfin gravir les marches du grand escalier qui les mèneraient à l'intérieur. Le Roi, le Prince héritier et le Grand Enchanteur du Royaume babillaient joyeusement de tout et de rien quand Merlin posa encore une fois une main sur l'avant bras d'Arthur.

Se retournant vers son homme, il le questionna du regard. Mais Merlin ne lui prêta aucunes attentions, s'adressant directement à leur fils.

- Matthew comment es-tu arrivé ici? Où est ta sœur? Et mon Dieu qu'as-tu encore fait de ton précepteur? S'exclama Merlin

- Oups…

- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as encore ligoté à sa chaise!

- Non… je l'ai pas ligoté cette fois…

- Qu'à tu fais? Demanda Arthur

- Je l'ai pétrifier sur la chaise, c'est pas pareil!

- Matthew! S'offusqua le sorcier. La magie n'est pas faite pour….

Mais avant que son papa ne lui fasse la morale et surtout ne le punisse, il fit briller ses yeux d'une lueur dorée caractéristique et s'enfuit à toute jambe en ricanant sans demander son reste.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent partir en courant, complètement dépité. Jamais il n'arrêtait! La magie coulait en lui aussi librement qu'en Merlin et le fait qu'il ne doive pas s'en cacher n'arrangeait pas les choses. C'était peut être aussi un peu de leur faute, dès que lui et sa sœur avaient fait de la magie à leur naissance, ils en avaient été émerveillés, s'extasiant devant leurs prouesses.

Ajouter aussi à cela le caractère bien trempé des Pendragon et le résulta se trouvait être une canaille. Leur fils chéri n'était en fait qu'un incorrigible garnement. Une vraie fripouille! Mais Dieu merci il avait bon fond.

Hormis peut être avec son précepteur qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à embêter.

Et sa sœur était pareille. D'ailleurs où était-elle encore partie. Annabelle, était bien comme son frère, ni l'un ni l'autre ne tenait en place.

Arthur et Merlin se regardèrent et parfaitement synchrones ils dirent à l'autre :

- C'est bien ton fils!

A SUIVRE

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews!


	2. chapitre 1

Tout a un commencement

_**Source**_ : Merlin

_**Genre**_: Yaoi, lemon, et M-Preg (oui mesdames et messieurs je me lance dans cette aventure!)

_**Auteur**_ : Shmi

_**Couple**_ : Arthur x Merlin

_**Disclaimer**_: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

_**Note**_: Je voulais énormement remercier **Marjo76, , Halianna, et MaLune** pour leur review qui m'ont poussé à vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui et pas la semaine prochaine comme c'était prévu. Alors pour tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic en alert story sans pour autant avoir laisser une petite review vous pouvez leur dire merci à elles parce que j'avoue que j'était pas trop tenté de vous mettre la suite aussi rapidement.

Sur ce BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Chapitre 1

_4 ans plus tôt_

Arthur en avait marre. Lorsqu'il était monté sur le trône quelques jours plus tôt, il avait annoncé la nomination de Merlin en tant qu'Enchanteur Officiel de la Cour. Mais visiblement certaines personnes n'avaient pas écouté et parlaient à son sorcier comme s'il était encore un simple servant. Et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Si quelqu'un devait lui dire quelques choses c'était bien à lui que lui revenait ce droit, certainement pas aux autres! En témoigne la remarque que ce, comment s'appelait-il déjà?, ah oui, Hanson avait fait à son Merlin. Mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là? Non! Pour qui se prenaient-ils tous! Heureusement Arthur avait été présent et s'était fait un plaisir de moucher ce malotru!

Mais ce n'avait pas été le seul cas. Il y en avait eu d'autres. C'est pour cela qu'aujourd'hui Arthur avait décidé d'y mettre un terme. Il avait demandé à Merlin d'aller lui chercher Gwen, l'une des meilleures couturières qu'ils avaient à Camelot, afin qu'elle lui confectionne de nouveaux vêtements. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Merlin, c'était que lesdits vêtements n'étaient pas pour lui.

On toqua à la porte, sortant le jeune Roi de ses pensées. Gwen entra, suivit de Merlin qui portait un tabouret.

- Bonjour Majesté, le salua Gwen.

- Bonjour Guenièvre.

- Merlin m'a fait savoir que vous vouliez de nouveaux vêtements?

- Oui… et non. Oui pour de nouveaux habits, mais non cela n'est pas pour moi.

Gwen et Merlin se regardèrent, étonnés.

- Mais alors, pour qui sont-ils? demanda la jeune femme.

- Pour Merlin, répondit le blond.

- Pour moi? Demanda le sorcier. Mais pourquoi?

- Tout simplement parce que j'en ai marre d'entendre des gens médire après toi disant qu'un simple valet n'a pas à prendre telles ou telles décisions, n'a pas à donner d'ordre, n'a pas à me contredire etc, etc, etc… Alors qu'en tant qu'Enchanteur Royal c'est tout ce que je te demande de faire! Je me suis alors dit que de nouveaux vêtements un peu plus élégants et riches aideraient toutes ces commères à se taire et assoiraient ton pouvoir à mes côtés.

- Mais non je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça!

- Oh que si! Parce qu'à partir de demain tu te tiendras là où tous pourront te voir et comprendre la place qui te revient.

- Et c'est-à-dire…

- A ma droite en tant que conseiller du Roi. Son plus fidèle conseiller d'ailleurs.

- Quoi! Mais la cour, les courtisans et tout votre conseil ne seront jamais d'accord.

- Tu sais quoi Merlin? Je m'en fiche. Tu as déjà prouvais maintes et maintes fois ta loyauté envers moi et il est tant que tous s'en rendent compte.

- Et pour cela il faut vraiment que je change d'habits? demanda le sorcier résigné.

- Oui, affirma le souverain.

Merlin soupira. Quand Arthur avait cette étincelle dans les yeux c'était qu'un sujet lui tenait vraiment à cœur et il n'y avait pas vraiment de place pour la discussion. Et là Merlin n'avait jamais vu briller autant les yeux de son amant.

- Que dois-je faire? Demanda-t-il à Gwen

- Et bien, monte sur ce tabouret et laisse moi prendre tes mesures.

Merlin obtempéra et laissa la jeune femme faire son travail, tout en observant son blond. Blond qui lui-même le regardait avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Gwen, armé d'un centimètre, prit la mesure du dos de Merlin bras tendu, puis la reporta dans un petit carnet. Elle lui demanda de baisser les bras et repris une autre mesure. Ce fut ensuite le tour de cou, le tour de poitrine, le tour de hanche, la longueur du buste etc etc… Le tout prit plusieurs minutes où la jeune femme griffonna les mensurations de son ami sur son petit carnet. Puis elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers le Roi.

- Sire, avez-vous pensé à ce que vous vouliez voir Merlin porter?

- Non pas vraiment. Quelque chose d'imposant.

- Hum…. Une tunique comme Gaïus peut être?

- Ah non certainement pas! Protesta Merlin. Je pourrais me promener nu en dessous que personne n'en saurait rien! Je veux que les gens sachent que je suis habillé correctement!

- Nu en dessous… murmura Arthur presque rêveur, assis sur la table en train de contempler son homme.

- Et oh toi ne commence pas à imaginer des choses, gronda le brun.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua le Roi.

- Bien sur prend moi pour un idiot!

Arthur lui répondit par un sourire goguenard, montrant bien le fond de sa pensée.

Merlin outré allait répliquer quelque chose lorsqu'il eut une meilleure idée. En punition pour ses pensées perverses, il fit briller ses yeux de cette lueur dorée qu'Arthur avait appris à aimer et à redouter à la fois. Le blond se fit alors sournoisement attaquer par une noix volante qui le frappait sans relâche à la tête.

- Mais enfin Merlin qu'est ce que tu fais? S'indigna Arthur tentant d'éviter la noix qui le suivait quelque soit le mouvement qu'il faisait.

- Je corrige vos vilains défauts Majesté, répondit le sorcier mielleux.

- Je te demande pardon?

- C'est pour avoir osé penser à des choses comme cela, espèce de pervers insatiable!

Gwen se met à rougir furieusement devant les propos de Merlin, elle ne savait plus où se mettre. La conversation prenait une tournure plutôt intime.

J- e pense que je vais vous laissez, dit-elle, j'ai assez de mesures pour commencer mon travail.

- Non Gwen, reste s'il te plait et fini de prendre toutes les mesures, je veux un pantalon. Ce crétin royal ne nous embêtera plus pendant un moment. Regarde-le, il est en train de jouer avec sa noix.

D'après Gwen, le terme "jouer" n'était pas le plus approprier. Le Roi semblait plutôt subir une attaque dans les règles de l'art. Il tentait d'esquiver l'oléagineux en restant constamment en mouvements. Gwen était en train de prendre les mesures des jambes de Merlin lorsqu'elle le vit se cacher sous la table dans le vain espoir de se protéger. Mais la magie de Merlin était roublarde. La noix le suivit sous la table et continua sa besogne.

Arthur en eut marre. Il attrapa l'assiette du petit déjeuner et le couvercle, tous deux en métal, qui allait avec et essaya d'attraper son assaillant. Il ne serait pas dit que le Roi Arthur était un couard qui se cachait sous une table au lieu d'affronter l'ennemi! Quelque soit l'ennemi d'ailleurs!

Après deux tentatives infructueuses il réussit à emprisonner la noix magique dans son plat. La seule chose qu'il avait oubliée, était que la magie de Merlin était puissante et surtout qu'elle ne laissait pas tomber facilement. Les bras d'Arthur se replièrent sous la puissance de la noix et le grand roi d'Albion se retrouva assommé pas terre dans un bruit métallique.

- Arthur, s'écria Merlin inquiet en se précipitant à ses côtés

Relevant la tête royale, il la posa délicatement sur ses genoux.

- Arthur? Est-ce que ça va?

- D'après toi, grogna le blond

- Ca devait aller mieux avant?

- Non tu crois? Se faire assommé par une noix quelle blessure héroïque! Tout ça c'est ta faute!

- Ma faute? Ma faute! Tu plaisantes j'espère? Qui a des idées tordues ici?

- Si tu n'en n'avais pas parlé je n'y aurais jamais pensé!

- Ah! Donc tu avoues!

- Je… j'ai pas dit ça, répondit-il en toute mauvaises fois.

Pour toutes réponses Merlin se mit à sourire tendrement. Il adorait quand son amant se montrait buté, il ressemblait à un enfant. Et allez savoir pourquoi il adorait ça. A ce moment là il n'était plus le Roi Arthur, il était juste son Arthur avec ses faiblesses et ses peurs qu'il acceptait de remettre entre ses mains. Merlin lui caressa délicatement les cheveux ce qui fit ronronner de plaisir le blond.

Se sentant de trop dans ce tableau intime Guenièvre, qui s'était également agenouillée pour voir comment aller Arthur, se releva prête à partir. Mais le Roi la retint par le bras.

- Pour les vêtements, Gwen, une tunique arrivant à ses genoux, dans un tissu soyeux, retenu à la taille par une ceinture serait parfait.

- Bien Majesté, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

- Oh et peut être des manches évasées et un col droit. Je suis sûr que ça lui irait bien.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir vu que je n'en n'ai jamais porté? Demanda Merlin

- Une intuition…

- D'accord, répondit la jeune femme. Une préférence pour les couleurs?

- N'importe laquelle sauf du rouge.

- Pourquoi? J'aime bien le rouge, dit Merlin

- Le rouge est la couleur des Pendragon. Et tu n'es pas un Pendragon.

- Désolé, répondit froidement le sorcier.

- Ne le prend pas comme ça. C'est simplement une affaire de politique. Je ne veux pas que tu portes ni la couleur de ma maison ni son blason. Je veux que tous sachent qu'il t'appartient de choisir à qui tu fais allégeance et que si jamais un jour mes décisions ne te conviennent plus tu es libre de partir ailleurs si tu le souhaites. Tu n'appartiens pas Camelot, tu ne m'appartiens pas, tu es libre. Libre de me contredire, libre de me suggérer des choses, libre de me botter les fesses et surtout libre de partir si tu le veux.

- Arthur…, répondit Merlin ému, tu sais bien que je ne partirais pas. Jamais.

- On ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, dit-il en embrassant la main du brun

- Quoiqu'il se passe je serais toujours à tes côtés.

Gwen se sentit définitivement de trop dans cette pièce. Elle se releva et cette fois Arthur ne la retint pas, il était perdu dans le regard de son amant. Elle partit donc en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte, laissant les deux amoureux dans leur monde bien à eux.

A SUIVRE

* * *

Merci d'avance pour vos review! :D


	3. chapitre 2

Tout a un commencement

_**Source**_ : Merlin

_**Genre**_: Yaoi, lemon, et M-Preg (oui mesdames et messieurs je me lance dans cette aventure!)

_**Auteur**_ : Shmi

_**Couple**_ : Arthur x Merlin

_**Disclaimer**_: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**Note :** Je tenait à remercier chaleureusement tout ce qui m'ont une petite review! C'est très gentil de votre part et j'espère n'avoir oublié de répondre à personne. J'ai décidé de publier un nouveau chapitre tous les premiers mercredi de chaque mois. Nous sommes donc le premier mercredi du mois de juin et voici le chapitre 2!

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Arthur attendait impatiemment que son compagnon veuille bien enfin sortir de derrière le paravent. En effet Gwen avait apporté, comme lui avait demandé le blond, la nouvelle tenue de Merlin. Mais celui-ci râlait pour quelques raisons que se soit, disant haut et fort que jamais il ne porterait ces vêtements.

- Merlin pour la dernière fois, sors de là! S'exclama le Roi de plus en plus impatient.

- C'est hors de questions! Je ne peux pas me balader comme ça! Où a-t-elle trouvé ce tissu?

- Pour la troisième fois, il semblerait que Morgane avait un stock assez conséquent de tissus. Et comme il est hors de questions qu'elle remette un jour les pieds ici, j'ai donné la permission à Gwen de les utiliser.

- Donc c'est des tissus de filles!

- Mais non! C'est pas du rose il me semble?

- …

- Alors c'est pas un tissu de fille!

- Mais ça à des broderies… s'indigna le brun

- C'est très joli les broderies, affirma Arthur, en plus ça fait riche. C'est parfait.

- Justement c'est trop riche!

- Merlin rappelle moi pourquoi je t'ai commandé de nouveaux vêtements?

- … Oui mais j'ai pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de chose.

- Et bien tu vas la prendre! Bon maintenant tu sors de là où je viens te chercher moi-même!

Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un mouvement ne se fasse derrière le paravent. Merlin en sortit la tête basse, vêtu de ses nouveaux atours.

Arthur fut charmé par la vision. Son amant portait un pantalon noir, pour une fois à sa taille, et la fameuse tunique qui avait tant fait débat hier. Cette tunique lui arrivait aux genoux, était légèrement fendue sur les côtés pour qu'il puisse monter à cheval et surtout elle était d'un bleu gris qui allait à ravir à Merlin. Une ceinture était posée sur les hanches du sorcier affinant sa taille pourtant déjà pas bien épaisse. Le blond était aux anges, il ne s'était pas trompé : le col droit allait parfaitement bien au brun.

Les broderies qui déplaisaient tellement à son amant n'étaient pas si voyantes que cela et surtout elles lui donnaient un air princier qui convenait parfaitement bien aux idéaux qu'avait le Roi pour son Enchanteur personnel.

Merlin, toujours tête baissée, ne vit pas son Roi s'approchait de lui. Il ne le vit pas tremblant de désir, tout comme il ne vit pas ses yeux passer d'un bleu azur à un bleu orageux. Une fois près de Merlin, Arthur lui releva délicatement la tête, plongeant son regard brûlant dans celui du brun.

- Merlin, tu es absolument magnifique comme ça.

Le sorcier qui venait à peine de comprendre dans quel état ces vêtements avaient mis son compagnon, ne sut que répondre. Il n'en eut surtout pas le temps. Deux lèvres charnues vinrent s'abattre sur les siennes lui coupant toutes facultés de réflexions.

Arthur n'avait qu'une envie : plaquer quelque part son Merlin, lui arracher ses nouveaux vêtements et l'aimer passionnément. Il n'avait jamais été homme à se priver de quoique se soit. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'obtenait. Alors il fit reculer Merlin jusqu'à la table qui se trouvait derrière lui. Le brun, docile, se laissa faire avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé.

Une fois la table atteinte, Arthur passa ses mains sur les hanches du sorcier, puis les descendirent en une voluptueuse caresse sous les fesses du brun pour le lever de poids et le faire s'asseoir sur la table. D'une main habile il écarta les cuisses de son homme et vint s'y loger pour être au plus près du corps chaud.

Merlin était en ébullition. Les caresses du blond avaient le don de lui faire perdre tous ses moyens et surtout de lui faire faire les choses les plus folles. Mais aujourd'hui le Roi n'avait point le temps de batifoler. Alors lorsqu'Arthur pesa de tout son poids sur son corps pour le faire s'allonger sur la table, Merlin dut se faire violence et l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Arthur… arrête. Tu n'as pas le temps, dit le brun entre deux feulements.

- Et pourquoi donc? Demanda le jeune Roi tout en continuant d'embrasser le délicieux cou pâle de Merlin.

- C'est… c'est… le jour… des audiences ouvertes aux peuple.

- Et alors, dit-il tout en continuant sa besogne.

- Tu te dois d'y aller, s'exclama le sorcier ayant soudain retrouvé toute sa verve.

- D'accord… mais après t'avoir dévoré, répondit Arthur avec un sourire de prédateur sur le visage.

- Arthur! S'offusqua Merlin. Un grand roi doit faire passer ses propres désirs après ceux de son peuple!

Mais Arthur ne l'écoutait pas. Il était bien trop absorbé par cette peau laiteuse. Merlin n'eut donc pas d'autres choix que d'employer la magie pour calmer son amant. Bien qu'il eut très envie de lui jeter un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête, histoire de refroidir ses ardeurs, il n'en fit rien. Il préféra lui jeter un léger sort qui l'écarta vivement de lui, le faisant atterrir sur le tapis.

- Merlin! S'écria Arthur indigné.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à m'écouter Majesté. Vous êtes attendu.

Arthur grogna son mécontentement, mais rien ne fit plier le sorcier, même pas son regard noir. Lorsque le brun avait pris une décision il était très rare d'arriver à lui faire changer d'avis, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une décision s'appliquant à sa fonction de Roi.

Dépité Arthur suivit Merlin jusqu'à la porte.

- C'est ta faute! Toi aussi, être aussi tentant. Comment veux-tu que je résiste!

- Oh mais je ne vous demande pas de résister, vous pourrez me dévorez plus tard… après vos obligations cela va sans dire.

Merlin offrit un sourire plein de luxure à son Roi et sorti des appartements la tête haute, laissant derrière lui un Arthur estomaqué devant tant d'aplomb.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Le Roi entra dans la salle du trône suivit de celui qui fut son serviteur. D'ailleurs tous les regards convergèrent vers celui-ci, ébahi de le voir se tenir derrière le Roi si richement vêtu.

Arthur se dirigea vers son trône comme si de rien n'était, un sourire ourlant ses lèvres face à la réaction de la cour.

Merlin détestait que tous les regards soient ainsi tournés vers lui, c'est pour cela que lorsque son Roi posa son royal fessier sur son trône, il tenta de s'éclipser, se tenant le plus possible à l'écart de la foule. Mais c'était sans compter sur Arthur qui ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

- Merlin, viens ici veux-tu. Ordonna le souverain.

Dépité il s'approcha sans dire un mot. Lorsqu'Arthur avait une idée en tête impossible de l'y déloger. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, tellement semblables.

- Majesté, lui répondit le sorcier en s'inclinant respectueusement face à son Roi.

- Je tiens à ce que tu sois près de moi. A partir de ce jour tu te tiendras à ma gauche un pas derrière le trône pour que je puisse dès que je le souhaite demander ton avis.

- Mais sire… je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée, tenta Merlin.

- Et pourquoi cela?

- Vos conseillers…

- De tous mes conseillers tu es le plus fidèle. Cette place te revient de droit.

- Arthur… murmura-t-il plaintivement, s'il te plait…

Arthur répondit par un immense sourire. Il savait parfaitement qu'en présence de la cour Merlin ne résisterait pas longtemps. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui se passa. Le brun poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se plaça derrière son Roi comme celui-ci lui avait demandé.

- Te rends-tu compte que beaucoup tueraient pour avoir ta chance, lui demanda le blond en tournant la tête vers son sorcier.

- Ils n'ont pas besoins de me tuer je leur laisse la place volontiers

- Et ainsi tu me laisserais seul?

Merlin allait répliquer lorsqu'il se rendit à l'évidence. Non jamais il ne le laisserait seul. Arthur avait gagné ce qu'il voulait. Le souverain voyant que pour une fois il avait eu le dernier mot, il fallait qu'il le note quelque part ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours après tout, se réinstalla convenablement sur son trône et fit un signe de tête à Sir Léon lui indiquant que la séance des doléances du peuple pouvait commencer.

- Faites entrer, ordonna-t-il

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En une heure Arthur avait vu plus de paysans défiler devant lui que dans toute sa vie. Chacun étant venu pour une raison quelconque dès plus insignifiante.

Il y avait celui qui était venu parce que la pluie n'était pas tombée suffisamment et que ses cultures étaient sèches, celui qui se plaignait de la rigueur de l'hiver et du gèle de ses plants, ceux qui étaient venus demander justice après une querelle à cause de terre volait par l'un, acquit légalement par l'autre des deux hommes, celui qui était venu pleurer que les loups s'attaquaient à son cheptel etc, etc, etc…

Bref toute la bonne populace de Camelot et de ses environs était venue se plaindre.

Au début de la séance Arthur en bon roi s'était tenu droit écoutant avec attention les propos de son peuple. Mais force est de constater qu'une heure plus tard le Roi s'était complètement avachis sur son trône n'écoutant presque plus les doléances. Et le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il voyait Merlin du coin de l'œil en train de dormir debout. Il allait lui envoyait une petite pique dont il avait le secret, lorsque son attention fut attiré par le bavardage du paysan présent devant lui. Que disait-il? Un dragon effrayait ses bêtes?

- Un dragon? Demanda le Roi en se redressant sur son siège.

- Oui Majesté. Un énorme dragon gris, avec des ailes immenses, répondit le paysan en mimant le gigantisme des ailes avec ses bras.

- Un dragon, voyez-vous ça, dit Arthur en se tournant vers le sorcier. Comme c'est étrange Merlin! Ironisa le blond.

- Majesté… répondit le sorcier soudain mal à l'aise.

- Un dragon, Merlin, insista Arthur avec un grand sourire, cela te rappelle-t-il quelque chose? _Ton_ dragon, peut être?

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle. Le dragon de_… Merlin_?

- Ce n'est pas à proprement parler mon dragon, Majesté, lui répondit le jeune homme.

- Mais n'es-tu pas son dragonnier? Insista Arthur avec un sourire en coin.

Il s'amusait enfin dans cette matinée sans fin. Taquiner le Merlin était son jeu favori!

- Certes, certes mais … il est libre… Et si je me souviens bien tu, euh vous lui avez donné l'autorisation de chasser sur vos terres… _Sire_, signala le sorcier avec un sourire

- Exact, concéda le Roi, mais il me semble lui avoir dit de ne pas s'attaquer aux troupeaux.

- Effectivement, mais d'après ce que ce brave homme nous a raconté, il ne les a pas attaqué, mais simplement effrayé! Signala le brun

- Oui, mais n'est ce pas pareil? Accentua Arthur se penchant toujours plus vers Merlin un immense sourire barrant son visage

Il ne fait que s'amuser. Ca, vous ne lui avait pas interdit à ce que je sache! Précisa le jeune homme si proche lui aussi de son Roi que ça en devait presque inconvenant pour toute la cour.

Mais les deux hommes s'en fichaient éperdument. Ils étaient dans leur monde à la fois fait de piques verbales, de tendresse, de respect et surtout d'amour. Il suffirait d'une simple étincelle pour qu'ils finissent par se jeter dessus, aussi affamés l'un que l'autre d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir dans leurs yeux respectifs.

Mais cette délicieuse conclusion n'arriva pas.

Merlin se leva brusquement, fixant son regard vers le fond de la salle où venait d'arriver de nouveaux paysans. Tout son corps tendu à l'extrême.

- Merlin? Interrogea Arthur se rendant compte du changement chez son amant.

Le sorcier ne répondit pas et descendit les deux marches qui étaient devant le trône, Arthur de plus en plus perplexe.

- Merlin, redemanda-t-il en se levant légèrement de son trône

Ledit Merlin tourna simplement sa tête vers son compagnon, fit briller ses yeux de cette lueur dorée si caractéristique et d'une voix blanche lui dit :

- Sorcier.

A SUIVRE

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!


	4. chapitre 3

Tout a un commencement

_**Source**_ : Merlin

_**Genre**_: Yaoi, lemon, et M-Preg (oui mesdames et messieurs je me lance dans cette aventure!)

_**Auteur**_ : Shmi

_**Couple**_ : Arthur x Merlin

_**Disclaimer**_: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**Note :** Nous voici donc le premier mercredi du mois de juillet et comme promis la suite! Vous allez enfin savoir si c'est un vilain sorcier ou non... :D

Merci encore pour vos reviews elles sont adorables!

BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

_Fin du chapitre précédent : _

_ Merlin se leva brusquement, fixant son regard vers le fond de la salle où venait d'arriver de nouveaux paysans. Tout son corps tendu à l'extrême._

_ - Merlin? Interrogea Arthur se rendant compte du changement chez son amant._

_ Le sorcier ne répondit pas et descendit les deux marches qui étaient devant le trône, Arthur de plus en plus perplexe._

_ - Merlin, redemanda-t-il en se levant légèrement de son trône_

_Ledit Merlin tourna simplement sa tête vers son compagnon, fit briller ses yeux de cette lueur dorée si caractéristique et d'une voix blanche lui dit :_

_ - Sorcier._

**Et maintenant la suite...**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Le brun se détourna de son Roi et focalisa son attention sur le groupe de nouveaux arrivants. Il ne savait pas encore avec certitude qui était le sorcier mais il ne faisait aucuns doutes qu'il faisait parti de ce groupe. Avant de totalement s'éloigner du Roi, Merlin fit briller une seconde fois ses yeux et jeta un sort sur Arthur.

Arthur qui à peine quelques secondes après commençait déjà à râler. En effet, il senti une force invisible le clouer sur son trône avec l'impossibilité d'en bouger.

- Merlin! Grogna-t-il. Que m'as-tu fais!

- C'est pour votre sécurité, Sire, répondit le Sorcier sans pour autant se retourner.

Il continua à avancer vers le fond de la salle, ne faisant plus attention aux protestations de son amant. Ce dernier était en sécurité là où il se trouvait et s'était tout se qui importait au brun. De plus il voyait du coin de l'œil Sires Léon, Perceval et Eylan progressés dans la même direction que lui pour lui prêter mains fortes. Ce qui sous-entendait que Lancelot et Gauvain, les plus fines lames du royaume, étaient en position de défense devant le trône d'Arthur. Double sécurité. Tout était pour le mieux, mise à part qu'Arthur allait très certainement lui en vouloir plus tard, mais cela, il savait gérer.

Plus Merlin avançait, plus la foule s'écartait sur son passage. Il arriva vers le fond de la salle et se planta devant le groupe de nouveaux venus.

- Je suis Merlin, Grand Enchanteur de ce royaume, dit-il assez fort pour que tous l'entendent. Et Camelot se trouve sous ma protection. Vous êtes entrés à la cour du Roi Arthur sans vous être annoncé Sorcier, et en cela vous avez commis une faute grave. Sortez de la foule et présentez vous ou sinon vous en subirez les conséquences.

Merlin attendit quelques secondes, mais personne ne bougea. Il recommença alors à s'avancer vers le groupe; où à son approche tous s'écartaient. Tous sauf un. Un homme avec une cape noire, encapuchonné ne laissant pas voir son visage, n'avait pas bougé.

- Qui es-tu? Demanda Merlin. Et que fais-tu ici?

L'homme ne répondit toujours pas. Alors comme une menace, Merlin fit briller ses yeux d'une couleur dorée pour bien montrer à cet homme qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

Ce dernier sourcilla à peine et leva une main décharnée pour ôter sa capuche. Une cascade de cheveux gris s'échappa alors, encadrant un visage émacié par les années et la douleur.

- Je m'appelle Traoldan, et je viens des vallées du Nord pour demander réparation! Gronda-t-il. Mon fils et ma femme ont été assassiné pour cause de sorcellerie par le Roi Uther alors qu'aucuns des deux n'avaient absolument rien fait! Ils ont été brûlés vif à cause de la folie d'un seul homme, alors maintenant je demande que justice soit faite et je veux la tête d'Arthur Pendragon en compensation!

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'il mit sa menace à exécution. Il leva une main en direction du trône royal et lança un sort. Qui fut facilement contrer par Merlin. Mais le sorcier renégat ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Il continua à lancer sortilèges après sortilèges tous contrecarrés par l'Enchanteur Royal. Voyant que Merlin était plus fort que lui il s'attaqua en désespoir de cause aux autres paysans présents les prenant pour cible. Merlin les protégea du mieux qu'il put mais certains furent tout de même blesser. Son attention focalisée sur ces pauvres gens permit à Traoldan de se rapprocher du Roi.

En un quart de seconde Merlin se retourna vers le trône lorsqu'il comprit le stratagème du sorcier, mais c'était trop tard. Lancelot et Gauvain étaient déjà à terre. Et le sorcier des plaines du Nord s'était déjà retourné vers Arthur. Mais une chose inattendue se produisit.

Il ne put avancer plus. Déjà près du Roi, trop près au goût de Merlin, l'homme tenta un nouveau pas mais ne put aller plus loin. Une barrière invisible lui bloquait le passage.

- Crois-tu réellement que j'aurais laissé mon Roi sans protection autre que des chevaliers? Demanda Merlin.

N'attendant pas de réponses il continua :

- Nul ne peut approcher du Souverain avec des attentions néfastes à son égard. Il se verra bloquer par mon pouvoir.

L'homme grogna, se débattit plus vigoureusement mais rien n'y fit. Il était pris au piège.

Merlin fit un geste de la main et Traoldan pivota sur lui-même pour lui faire face.

- Pour avoir pénétré ici sans y avoir été invité, et surtout pour vous être attaqué au Roi Arthur vous serez emprisonner et attendrait la sentence du Roi, trancha Merlin

- Crois-tu que je n'ai pas d'autres tours dans mon sac magicien de pacotille?

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'un éclair bleu jaillit de nulle part et s'abattit en direction de Merlin cette fois-ci. Par reflexe, le brun renvoya l'éclair qui tomba sur son émetteur et le foudroya sur le place, le tuant sur le coup.

Toute la salle était silencieuse. Après un tel vacarme le silence régnant était irréel. En fait, tous étaient focalisés sur une seule personne. Un seul homme qui jusqu'à présent semblait bien inoffensif, mais qui après ce qu'il venait de réaliser semblait tout puissant. La cour venait de découvrir le brave Merlin sous un autre jour. La rumeur qui circuler sur lui, disant qu'il était le plus puissant sorcier qu'Albion n'ait jamais porté, était tout à fait vrai, et tous venaient d'assister à cette confirmation.

Faisant fi des regards qui lui étaient portés, Merlin se dirigea vers son Roi.

- Vous allez bien, Sire? Demanda le sorcier.

- Oui, répondit laconiquement Arthur était lui aussi impressionné par les pouvoirs de son amant.

- Vous êtes sur? Redemanda le brun en posant une main sur sa cuisse et en se penchant vers lui.

- Oui, oui, confirma le blond reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. Si ce n'est que je suis toujours bloqué sur mon siège!

- Oups…

Merlin fit briller ses yeux d'or et Arthur put enfin se mouvoir comme il le souhaitait. Il attrapa d'ailleurs le bras du brun qui se relevé pour lui chuchoter à voix basse.

- Que tu me figes pour ton bon plaisir lorsque nous sommes dans l'intimité de notre chambre, passe encore, mais que tu le fasses en pleine salle du trône, je ne suis pas d'accord Merlin! N'oublie pas qu'ici je suis le roi.

- Mais c'était simplement pour vous protéger votre Majesté, répondit le sorcier en rougissant tout de même. Cela ne se reproduira plus si vous ne le souhaitait pas.

- Je n'y crois même pas!

- Sire… tout de même je suis à vos ordres, s'offusqua faussement Merlin, bien que je crois de source sur que cela est la première fois que je vous vois râler à l'un de mes traitements…

Mais le grand sourire qu'il abordait confirma les doutes du Roi. Merlin n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête et ce n'était pas près de changer. Il mériterait d'ailleurs une punition pour une telle insubordination. Et il savait déjà comment le punir…

Arthur se leva de son trône et apostropha la cour.

- Bien, après de tels événements je crois que nous allons suspendre ces auditions. Nous reprendrons un autre jour. Sire Léon, je vous charge de tous ces braves gens. Renvoyez-les chez eux.

- Oui votre Majesté, répondit Léon en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Merlin? Avec moi, dit-il au sorcier en lui prenant le bras sans attendre une quelconque réponse de sa part.

Le Grand Enchanteur de la Cour se fit tirer par le bras sans aucun ménagement par son Roi sous le regard ébahit de tous.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Arthur tenait fermement Merlin par l'avant bras et le traîna à travers plusieurs couloirs. Le sorcier se demandait où son Roi voulait l'emmener lorsqu'il reconnu le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Un immense sourire vint alors fleurir ses lèvres.

Le blond poussa la porte de leur appartement sans aucun ménagement et y fit entrer de force son amant. Il claqua ladite porte et le plaqua contre celle-ci. Arthur, totalement excité par la situation, posa derechef ses lèvres sur celles de son sorcier et lui imposa un baiser rude. Les mains de Roi se posèrent sur les hanches du brun, le plaquant toujours un peu plus.

Cependant les mains de Merlin n'étaient pas non plus en reste.

D'abord surpris il finit lui aussi par rendre ce que son homme lui donnait. Ses mains se firent plus entreprenantes, glissant sur le torse puissant du blond, frôlant les flancs sensibles, passant sur les mamelons délicats pour finir par tenter de délier le lacet de la tunique pourpre de son Roi.

Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait absolument pas de cette oreille. Il attrapa les deux mains de Merlin avec les siennes et les releva au dessus de la tête du sorcier.

- Oh non, non, non mon ami! Aujourd'hui ça ne se passera pas comme ça! Dit-il en lui bloquant les mains

- Arthur?

- Je ne suis peut être pas un sorcier mais j'ai pleins d'idées pour réussir à t'entraver moi aussi.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il défit sa propre ceinture d'une seule main et la sangla autour des poignets du brun.

- Voila qui est bien mieux, annonça le Roi enthousiaste.

Merlin finalement pas tellement dérangé par les envies coquines de son homme, eut également une idée. Une fois qu'Arthur eut entravé ses mains, il fit la grave erreur de les relâcher. Le brun passa alors ses bras autour du cou de son amant et l'attira à lui pour un baiser vorace, les laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle.

- Si vous croyez votre Majesté que je vais me laisser faire… répondit Merlin taquin.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il avait déjà passé sa jambe droite sur la hanche du blond et qu'il pressait leur deux virilités l'une contre l'autre. Arthur ne s'y attendant pas, laissa échapper un puissant grognement. Ne laissant toujours pas le temps au blond de réagir, Merlin entama une série de friction les faisant gémir tous les deux un peu plus. Après quelques secondes de ce traitement aucuns des deux n'étaient épargnés. Tous deux au bord du précipice, Arthur tenta de reprendre les commandes de la situation en imposant un baiser plus calme pour tenter d'apaiser les ardeurs de son amant, sinon tout serait fini dans quelques minutes.

Mais bien entendu Merlin ne se laissa pas faire.

Il passa ses mains autour du cou de son homme, prenant à la fois appui sur ses épaules, sur le mur derrière son dos ainsi que sur sa jambe droite qui été déjà posé sur la hanche d'Arthur, et réussit à passer sa seconde jambe autour de la taille du blond Le surplombant ainsi d'une tête il récupéra la dominance du baiser au grand damne du Roi des Rois qui fut alors en position inférieure, obligé de lever la tête vers son sorcier.

Bien que ravi de la tournure des évènements, Arthur se sentit obliger de râler.

- Tu ne lâche pas l'affaire? Tu ne vas vraiment pas céder? Demanda le Roi

- Jamais, répliqua le sorcier avec un grand sourire, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu m'aimes. Tu adores que je te tienne tête.

Et sur ces paroles il l'embrassa farouchement. Arthur ne répondit rien. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il savait que Merlin savait qu'il avait raison. Alors il se laissa faire, mais en y ajoutant sa touche personnelle. Il passa ses bras sous les fesses du brun et à la force de ses bras le décolla du mur pour le porter en direction de leur chambre.

- Arthur? Mais que fais-tu? Demanda Merlin surpris.

Sans répondre, le souverain le jeta sans plus de cérémonie sur le lit et le dévora des yeux. Merlin déglutit au regard de braise qui était posé sur lui et se dit qu'il aurait peut être dû éviter de jouer avec son homme. Ce dernier ôta sa tunique dévoilant un torse parfait que Merlin appréciait énormément. Inconsciemment il écarta les jambes dans une invitation claire à son homme, le conviant à une folle nuit de débauche.

A SUIVRE

* * *

Un bon point au premier ou à la première qui trouve la référence à une certaine série télé... ;)


	5. chapitre 4

Tout a un commencement

_**Source**_ : Merlin

_**Genre**_: Yaoi, lemon, et M-Preg (oui mesdames et messieurs je me lance dans cette aventure!)

_**Auteur**_ : Shmi

_**Couple**_ : Arthur x Merlin

_**Disclaimer**_: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**Note : **Comme je suis une gentille auteure je vous poste ce chapitre un jour en avance vu que je pars dans la journée et ne revient pas avant dimanche.

Pour ceux qui se le demande encore la série à laquelle je faisais allusion dans le chapitre précédent était Charmed. Dans une scéne Piper s'amuse à figer son mari Léo lorsqu'ils sont au lit pour son beau plaisir. Mais elle recommence également lorsqu'elle se lance à la poursuite de démons et Léo de répliquer vexer " Que tu me figes au lit pour ton bon plaisir est une chose, que tu m'empêches de faire mon boulot correctement en te protègeant en est une autre".

Par contre je suis au regret de vous dire que j'ai pris du retard dans l'écriture des futurs chapitres. Toute ma belle avance s'est ameumuisée comme peau de chagrin. Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans les temps sans trop de soucis, par contre pour la suite ça risque d'être plus dur. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop. Mais je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour que ça n'arrive pas.

En tous cas je vous saouhaite une BONNE LECTURE pour ce chapitre ci!

* * *

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Merlin avait été proclamé Grand Enchanteur à la cour de Camelot. La rumeur de sa puissance s'était répandu si vite que toute la population, du haut courtisant au simple paysan, craignait désormais le sorcier. Au plus grand désespoir de ce dernier.

Merlin aurait voulu que la vision qu'avaient les autres de lui n'ait pas changé mais cela semblait apparemment impossible. Arthur lui avait dit avec sérieux que la crainte allait de pair avec le pouvoir. Le sorcier en était profondément désolé. Il avait espérer que chacun continuerait à lui parler comme avant. Il n'aimait pas les que gens s'écartent sur son passage, il n'aimait pas que les conversations s'interrompent lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, il n'aimait pas être dévisagé comme si tout le monde craignait qu'il se mette en colère et détruise tout sur son passage…

Même maintenant alors qu'il accompagnait Gaïus dans la ville basse et qu'il avait pour l'occasion remit ses anciens vêtements, les gens le regardaient bizarrement.

Trois enfants venaient en courant en sens inverse tout en se disputant, ne regardant pas où ils allaient. Les deux premiers évitèrent de justesse le médecin et le sorcier, mais le troisième percuta le brun de plein fouet, les faisant tomber tous deux sur les fesses. La rumeur des conversations s'arrêta nette. Chaque paysan retenant leur souffle, attendant la sentence du Grand Enchanteur.

Bien entendu Merlin ne comptait faire aucun mal à ce pauvre enfant terrifié. Il se releva, épousseta sommairement ses vêtements et tendit une main chaleureuse à l'enfant toujours à terre pour l'aider à se relever. Ce dernier regarda la main de Merlin comme s'il s'agit d'un piège. Il ne savait pas s'il devait ou non prendre cette main. Le brun voyant son trouble, s'accroupi devant lui et lui parla gentiment.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je ne vais te faire aucun mal. Je veux simplement t'aider à te relever, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

L'enfant le regarda droit dans les yeux essayant de jauger de sa sincérité. Et ce qu'il y vit, avait dû le rassurer car il tendit une petite main hésitante.

Merlin s'empressa de le remettre debout et lui demanda s'il s'était fait mal quelque part.

- Oh non Messire tout va bien! S'exclama l'enfant.

- Alors j'en suis heureux. Mais s'il te plait appelle-moi Merlin et surtout pas Messire! Répondit le brun toujours souriant.

- Oui Messire!

Devant le regard du sorcier, il s'empressa de corriger :

- Oui Merlin!

- C'est bien mieux, confirma-t-il en posant une main rassurante sur la tête de l'enfant. Et fait attention en courant tu aurais pu te faire mal, continua-t-il en poursuivant son chemin avec Gaïus.

L'enfant le regarda avec admiration, le Grand Enchanteur qu'il avait bousculé ne lui en voulait pas, il s'était inquiété de savoir s'il allait bien et il lui avait posé une main rassurante dans les cheveux lui disant de faire attention. Finalement se dit-il, il n'était pas aussi terrifiant que tout le monde le disait. Il l'aimait bien lui!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Une heure plus tard, alors que Merlin et Gaïus revenaient de leur récolte de fleurs médicinale, un attroupement inhabituel se pressait non loin de la porte menant de la ville basse à la cour du château. Les deux hommes se frayèrent un chemin à travers la populace pour voir de quoi il retournait. Ils furent surpris de voir un paysan à terre au pied d'un noble qu'ils ne connaissaient pas en train de se faire corriger de la pire des façons qui soit.

Ce noble, que Merlin détestait déjà, était en train de frapper cet homme à terre avec ce qu'il semblait être la cravache de sa monture. Le brun allait s'interposer lorsque son attention fut attirée par un enfant prostré dans un coin, pleurant à chaude larme. Merlin reconnu immédiatement le gamin qui l'avait percuté plutôt dans la matinée et s'avança vers lui pour lui demander des explications. L'enfant le reconnaissant immédiatement, lui demanda son aide.

- Messire Merlin, s'il vous plait aider mon père! Il n'a rien fait de mal. C'est ma faute je ne regardais pas où j'allais et j'ai fait tomber cet homme de sa monture. S'il vous plait aider le.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Merlin pour se retourner vers ce noble de pacotille et pour s'interposer entre les deux hommes.

- Je crois que vous en avez assez fait Messire, lui dit Merlin en lui attrapant le bras avant qu'il ne s'abatte une nouvelle fois sur l'homme à terre. Cela suffit.

- Qui es-tu manant pour oser t'interposer ainsi?

- Je ne suis qu'un homme qui pense sérieusement que cela est trop comme punition pour être simplement tombé de son cheval.

- Comment oses-tu, gueux. Je vais d'apprendre moi les bonnes manières!

Le noble allait abattre cette fois-ci sa cravache sur Merlin mais au grand étonnement de tous le bras resta figer en l'air.

- Vous êtes ici à Camelot, royaume du Roi Arthur. Les châtiments corporels envers les paysans ou les domestiques y sont proscrits. Nous ne sommes pas des esclaves, nous sommes un peuple libre. Le Roi ne le permettrait pas.

- Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi! Je suis le Seigneur Siran fils de seigneur avant lui et ancien vassal de feu le Grand Roi Uther, et tu me dois le respect!

- Pour le Roi Arthur, le respect s'acquiert par les actes et non pas par la naissance. Lui-même l'a acquit en protégeant son peuple au péril de sa vie, arme à la main.

- Comment un rustre comme toi peut-il bien savoir ce que pense un Roi! Ricana-t-il.

- Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences Monseigneur, vous pourriez en être surpris!

- C'est toi qui va être surpris! Puisque tu sembles si bien connaître le Roi, nous allons le voir, il jugera de ton insolence! Dit-il en empoignant le bras du brun.

- Oh non! Pitié pas le Roi Arthur! S'exclama Merlin une pointe d'ironie dans la voix que l'autre homme ne perçut pas.

Merlin se fit tirer par le Seigneur Siran jusqu'aux portes séparant la ville basse de la cour du château. Au passage de la herse, les gardes qui gardaient l'entrée, furent surpris de voir le Grand Enchanteur se faire traîner de la sorte. S'apprêtant à intervenir ils se stoppèrent net en voyant le sorcier leur faire non de la tête avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la cour pavée les chevaliers qui y étaient présents parurent tout aussi surpris que les gardes. Sire Léon, qui attendait l'arrivée du Seigneur Siran, s'avança vers ce dernier avec l'intention de savoir à quoi rimer tout cela.

- Seigneur Siran au nom du Roi Arthur je vous souhaite la bienvenue, dit-il en s'inclina devant le noble. Puis-je m'enquérir de ce qu'il se passe?

- Ce rustre… ce manant doit être puni sur le champ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de toute ma vie! Je demande réparation au Roi Arthur! Exigea-t-il

- Monseigneur… je crois qu'il doit y avoir un malentendu…, commença le chevalier.

- Non, allons voir le Roi! S'exclama Merlin coupant ainsi la parole à Sire Léon. Je suis sûr qu'il sera juste, lui! Aucuns hommes n'a le droit de maltraiter un paysan!

Léon était prêt à s'arracher les cheveux! Si même Merlin s'y mettait aussi, ça n'allait pas être facile! Le chevalier regarda droit dans les yeux le sorcier essayant de le faire changer d'avis. Chose quasi impossible, il le savait pertinemment. Soupirant de dépit, il se retourna et ouvrit la marche jusqu'à la salle du trône où se trouvait le Roi.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Arthur se trouvait en train d'attendre le Seigneur Siran dans la salle du trône. Il l'avait invité, non pas par courtoisie ou par amitié, en fait il le détestait même, mais par devoir. Les terres qui lui avaient été alloué par feu son père, renfermait un important gisement de fer et de quelques autres minéraux précieux. Mais le roi avait appris que son vassal gardait pour lui une trop grande partie de la production. Par conséquent Arthur devait se montrer extrêmement diplomate. Il devait à la fois l'encourager à poursuivre ses efforts dans l'extraction du fer dont ils avaient tant besoin pour leur armes et lui faire comprendre que des représailles seraient inévitables s'il continuait à s'approprier un minerai qui ne lui appartenait pas.

Il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait dire à Siran sans pour autant se montrer trop ferme, lorsque Sire Léon apparut dans la salle, visiblement nerveux. Le chevalier s'inclina respectueusement devant son roi et prit la parole :

- Majesté, le Seigneur Siran est arrivé comme vous l'attendiez. Néanmoins il semble qu'il y ait eut un petit… incident? S'hasarda-t-il.

- Un petit incident?

Pour toutes réponses Sire Léon se décala légèrement sur la droite laissant au souverain le loisir de voir de quoi il s'agissait. Arthur avait sous ses yeux le Seigneur Siran tenant par le bras… Merlin?

- Oh je vois… soupira le blond en voyant son amant. Qu'a-t-il encore fait?

- Eh bien Sire je n'en sais trop rien, avant que je ne puisse faire quoique se soit il a demandé lui-même à vous voir.

- Magnifique!

Arthur s'avança vers les deux hommes et demanda :

- Seigneur Siran, qu'est ce que tout ceci? Lui demanda Arthur

- Roi Arthur, je demande réparation! Cet… homme a osé s'interposé dans mes affaires et m'a manqué de respect. A moi un noble! Ce manant manque cruellement de discipline.

- Il râle en fait surtout parce que je lui ai cloué le bec! Compléta Merlin

- N'en rajoute pas, murmura le blond entre ses dents.

- Ce charmant noble que voici était en train de frapper un homme à terre lorsque je suis revenu de la forêt avec Gaïs. Tout simplement parce que son fils a effrayé son cheval qui l'a désarçonné et qu'il a fini les fesses à terre.

- Est-ce vrai? Demanda Arthur commençant à comprendre.

- Un gueux sans aucunes valeurs, qu'est ce que cela peut-il bien faire?

- Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà expliqué, continua Merlin. Dans ce Royaume les châtiments corporels sont interdits.

- Affabulations!

- Et bien non, Seigneur Siran. Il a raison.

Siran regarda le Roi bouche bée. Ce gamin était complètement fou! Il allait les mener à leur perte! Bientôt il finirait écouter les paysans!

- Viens ici, demanda Arthur.

Le Seigneur Siran fit un pas en avant croyant que le Roi s'adressait à lui. Il fut vite détrompé.

- Non pas vous Siran!

Merlin s'approcha alors de son souverain qui, lui aussi l'attrapa par le bras, décidemment c'était une manie chez tout le monde, et l'attira plus loin, hors des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Tu ne peux donc pas sortir de ce château sans créer d'ennuis? Demanda le blond les dents serrées

- Cet idiot était en train de frapper un homme à terre! Tu aurais voulu que je ne fasse rien?

- Bien sur que non! Mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu sois un peu plus diplomate.

- Avec lui? Demanda Merlin. Ah quoi bon! On a aucunement besoin d'un homme qui traiter les autres ainsi!

- C'est là où tu te trompes. J'ai besoin de lui.

- Pour quoi faire : récurer les latrines?

- Merlin… grogna Arthur. Continue comme ça et c'est toi qui va être de corvées!

- Même pas peur. Tu te souviens quand tu me faisais nettoyer les écuries? Eh bien c'était guère pire!

- Mais tu vas te taire…

- Non

Devant le regard noir, Merlin se dit qu'il ferait bien pour une fois d'obéir.

- Bien, concéda-t-il, alors pourquoi as-tu tellement besoin de ce noble de si grande valeur?

Arthur ne manqua pas l'ironie, mais il ne la releva pas sinon Merlin n'allait jamais s'arrêter.

- Eh bien le Seigneur Siran possède un fief qui lui avait été alloué par mon père. Il s'avère que ces terres renferment un grand gisement de fer et qu'il en est donc notre principal fournisseur. Dois-je te rappeler que nous avons grandement besoin de fer?

- Et donc tu l'as fait venir pour le féliciter?

- Pas seulement. Il garde bien trop de minerais pour son propre compte. Je vais donc gentiment mais fermement l'avertir que s'il continue sur cette voie il sera destituer de ses terres. Le vol n'ait pas permis pour l'un de mes vassaux. Néanmoins c'est un travail difficile que lui et ses hommes accomplissent plutôt bien.

- Ooh donc tu dois à la fois le réprimander tout en le félicitant pour qu'il continue son travail!

- C'est ça.

- Donc un exercice hautement périlleux.

- C'est ça.

- Qui va te demander tout ton talent de diplomate.

- C'est ça

- Et donc le fait que je l'ai mis en colère ne va pas vraiment t'aider.

- C'est ça! Tu vois que tu comprends quand tu veux!

Merlin tourna discrètement la tête vers le Seigneur Siran, pour finir par souffler de dépit.

- Ne m'oblige pas à m'excuser. C'est un crétin! Demanda Merlin à son Roi.

- Parce que si je te le demande, tu le ferais?

- Non… enfin… à ma manière.

- C'est bien ce qu'il ne semblait!

- C'est pour ça tu m'aimes!

- N'en abuse pas trop quand même.

Pour toutes réponses Merlin lui fit un immense sourire qui aurait fait fondre toute la neige de l'hiver.

Pendant ce temps le Seigneur Siran observait toute la scène d'un œil médusé.

- Ce jouvenceau est complètement stupide, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, parlementé autant avec un paysan…

- Je vous conseille de surveiller vos paroles Siran, le Roi Arthur est également votre Roi, répliqua Léon.

- Du temps du grand Roi Uther tout ceci ne serait jamais arrivé! Ce malotru aurait immédiatement fini au pilori!

- Il y a une chose qui semble vous échapper Sire… Ce malotru comme vous dites, est le Grand Enchanteur de la Cour : Merlin, bras droit de sa Majesté en personne.

Siran dévisagea le chevalier comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Ce gringalet ne pouvait pas être réellement le puissant sorcier dont il avait tant entendu parler!

- C'est impossible! Souffla-t-il en devenant blême, lui, Merlin? Mais il était habillé en haillon! Comment aurais-je pu savoir?

- Parce que vous auriez agit autrement? Demanda le sorcier en revenant avec Arthur près de lui

- Oui bien sur!

- Je vous avez bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Mais que se soit moi où un autre vous n'aviez nul besoin de frapper cet homme! De telles pratiques sont proscrites de la Cour du Roi Arthur!

Siran était en train de se recroqueviller sur lui-même devant l'air menaçant de Merlin.

- Je crois que c'est bon Merlin, il a compris, lui dit Arthur en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr!

- Merlin tout va bien. Je vais discuter avec le Seigneur Siran comme je viens de te l'expliquer et ensuite il partira avec de meilleurs idéaux en tête.

- Hum…

- Et dans le cas contraire il aura personnellement à faire avec toi. Cela te convient-il?

Finalement se dit Arthur, autant utiliser cet incident pour lui faire un peu peur. Il réfléchirait peut être à deux fois après cela avant de le voler à nouveau. Merlin se retourna vers le blond et lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel répondit Arthur par un petit hochement de tête. Un sourire de connivence ourla alors les lèvres du sorcier.

- Merlin, pourquoi ne pas allez te changer et faire un brin de toilette avant le conseil de la couronne? Je m'occupe de cette affaire et je te rejoins.

- … Bien, si tel est votre souhait Majesté. Mais je suis sûr que je pourrais être plus utile ici à vos côtés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as déjà fait ce qu'il fallait. Maintenant le Seigneur Siran est tout disposé à m'écouter et à m'obéir, je suis sur qu'il ne voudrait pas déclencher ta colère.

- Bien Sire, dit-il en s'inclinant respectueusement devant le souverain. Mais n'hésitez pas à me faire appeler s'il se montre retissant à comprendre.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

S'inclinant une nouvelle fois devant son Roi, Merlin quitta la salle la tête haute. Mais en passant devant Siran, il se fit un plaisir de lui dire :

- Tant que vous serez sur les terres de Camelot sachez que je ne serais jamais loin.

Puis il quitta définitivement la salle, laissant un Siran dès plus livide.

A SUIVRE

* * *

Je vous remercie pour vo futures reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!


	6. chapitre 5

Tout a un commencement

_**Source**_ : Merlin

_**Genre**_: Yaoi, lemon, et M-Preg

_**Auteur**_ : Shmi

_**Couple**_ : Arthur x Merlin

_**Disclaimer**_: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

_**Note**_ : Oyé Oyé braves gens je suis porteuse d'une mauvaise nouvelle! Toute ma belle avance sest ameunuisée comme peau de chagrin! En clair je n'ai plus de chapitres déjà écrits! Et comme je bosse dans une école et que les cours ont repris je vais avoir moins de temps! Donc pour le chapitre 6 ce n'est absolument pas certain que vous l'ayez le premier mercredi du mois d'octobre! Désolé... Mais en contre partie je vous annonce que la très aimable Gargouille m'a proposé de devenir ma bêta. Chose que j'ai bien entendu accepté. Alors pour le prochain chapitre il y aura moins de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire. Pour celui-ci ça n'a pas été possible vu que j'ai fini d'écrire le chapitre... hier soir. C'était limite!

Vous verrez dans ce chapitre il ne se passe pas grand chose j'en suis désolé mais c'est un chapitre de transition. Le prochain comprendra ce que tout le monde attend : le passage citonné! ^^

Voili voilou j'espère que malgré tout ça vous plaira! BONNE LECTURE!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Presqu'une heure plus tard Merlin retrouva Arthur en salle du conseil. Il avait fait un brin de toilette et avait revêtu les vêtements que son amant lui avait fait faire comme l'avait si obligeamment demandé celui-ci.

Le Roi se trouvait seul dans la salle, assis à la table, le nez dans des papiers à l'air très officiels. Profitant ainsi de la solitude de son compagnon Merlin se permit de l'épier de l'encadrement de la porte, un regard amoureux sur le visage. Il était quand même vraiment mignon son crétin blond.

- Comptes-tu m'observer de loin ou penses-tu venir près de moi?

- Je ne voulais pas déranger sa Majesté en plein travail, répondit Merlin tout en se décrochant du chambranle de la porte.

Il s'avança jusqu'à son amant, se positionna derrière sa chaise et fit glisser ses mains sur les épaules du blond jusqu'à se retrouver collé à son dos l'enserrant délicatement. Arthur se laissa alors aller dans ses bras si accueillant et soupira d'aise.

- Comment c'est passé ta conversation avec Siran?

- Etonnement plutôt bien. Tu l'avais mis dans les meilleures dispositions pour qu'il m'écoute et fasse ce que je lui demande. Finalement ton aide a été des plus bénéfiques.

- Tu vois que je suis utile…

- Effectivement cette fois oui.

Pour toutes réponses Merlin lui fit un immense sourire.

- J'aime te voir dans ses vêtements, ils te vont vraiment très bien. Gwen est une merveilleuse couturière.

- Peut être mais j'aimais bien les anciens.

- J'aurais pensé qu'après ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui cela t'aurait fait changer d'avis.

- Non! En plus tu aurais dû voir la tête de tous les gardes, ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce qu'il devait faire…

- Vilain enchanteur… tu devrais être puni pour ça.

- Ah oui?... Oui… je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous votre Majesté... Punissez-moi.

En réponse Arthur attrapa la nuque du sorcier, le pencha en avant et l'embrassa avec passion.

- Tu es trop tentant pour ton propre bien.

Mais déjà on frappa à la porte de la salle. Merlin dut à contre cœur se relever, faisant bien entendre son mécontentement par un grognement. Cela fit sourire Arthur. Il était bien du même avis, mais le devoir passait avant tout le reste, alors il se redressa sur son siège et lança un "Entrez!" autoritaire.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'avait débuté le conseil et Arthur n'en pouvait plus. Entendre tour à tour les plus anciens conseillers de feu son père lui dire que Camelot était en danger faute d'héritier, avait tendance à franchement l'agacer. D'après ces vieux fous qui furent des vieux sages à une autre époque, le Roi se devait de prendre pour épouse une jeune femme qui lui donnerait un descendant mâle rapidement, sous peine de voir finir son royaume envahit par ses voisins les plus proches y décelant une faiblesse.

Arthur se demandait comment faire comprendre à ces conseillers que la seule et unique personne qu'il consentirait jamais à épouser, se trouvait être la pire tête de mule qu'il n'ait rencontré et qui lui servait actuellement de conseiller personnel. Ce qui signifiait par là que pour avoir un héritier, ils pouvaient toujours attendre. Le blond tourna la tête vers ledit conseiller pour voir comment il prenait tout cela, lorsqu'il s'aperçu que ce dernier ne se trouvait plus à sa place. Vaguement inquiet, il ne l'avait pas vu se lever, il le chercha des yeux dans la pièce.

Merlin se trouvait tranquillement devant la fenêtre, à contempler le paysage extérieur, pas concerné pour deux sous par ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la salle. Arthur en fut irrité. Après tout il s'agissait de leur avenir à eux deux dont on était en train de discuter autour de cette table, et le moins que Merlin pouvait faire, était d'écouter et de paraître lui-même aussi scandalisé qu'Arthur. Mais non le Grand Enchanteur était totalement absorbé par ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur.

D'ailleurs sous les yeux de son compagnon, le visage du brun se fendit d'un immense sourire. Il se décrocha alors du mur près de la fenêtre et se dirigea à grand pas vers la sortie.

- Je vais les chercher! S'exclama-t-il en marchant vers la porte de la salle.

- Euh… Merlin? Demanda Arthur perplexe.

Ce dernier se retourna pour voir ce que lui voulait Arthur et s'aperçut que toute l'attention de la salle était focalisée vers lui.

- Oui?

- Euh… où vas-tu?

- Ben les chercher.

- …

Devant le regard de totale incompréhension de son amant Merlin réalisa qu'il était effectivement le seul ici présent à savoir qui approchait.

- Ah oui c'est vrai! Je suis le seul sorcier dans cette salle, rigola-t-il. Les druides sont arrivés! Je vais les chercher! Dit-il en faisant encore une fois demi-tour.

- Merlin!

- Quoi encore! souffla-t-il exaspéré d'être une nouvelle fois interrompu.

Devant le soudain silence de toute l'assemblée le brun sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Il n'avait pas à parler comme cela à son Roi devant d'autres personnes.

- Quoi encore… votre Majesté, essaya-t-il de corriger en s'inclina vers Arthur.

En d'autres circonstances, cela aurait fait sourire le blond. Mais dans une salle remplie de personnes qui ne lui étaient pas dévouées cela le fit plutôt grincer des dents. Ils allaient encore râler en lui disant qu'il laissait beaucoup trop de liberté à Merlin et que ce dernier en devenait trop familier avec lui.

- Ne crois-tu pas que c'est à moi de décider s'ils sont les bienvenues ici, demanda le blond avec froideur voulant bien leur montrer qu'il ne se laissait pas piétiner par le brun.

- Bien sur votre Majesté, répondit Merlin en inclinant la tête. Le sont-ils? Demanda-t-il en la relevant.

- Oui.

- Puis-je aller les chercher?

- Oui tu peux.

- Merci Majesté, répondit-il en faisant une courbette de plus.

A peine la réponse donnée que Merlin s'éclipsa presque en courant de la salle. Arthur le regarda faire quelque peu dépité, levant les yeux au ciel : Merlin et la bienséance ferait toujours deux.

-Bien, je crois que la séance est donc suspendue. Nous avons des invités, dit le Roi pas mécontent d'écourter cette fastidieuse séance en congédiant ses conseillers.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Merlin pressa le pas, traversa la ville basse et se rendit à l'orée de la forêt. Là, il attendit patiemment quelques secondes que les fourrés ne s'écartent. Les trois voyageurs qu'étaient Iseldir, Alator et un troisième homme qu'il ne connaissait pas furent surpris de cet accueil.

- Emrys, saluèrent-ils Merlin

- Mes amis je suis ravis de vous revoir, s'exclama le brun. Je suis venu vous chercher lorsque je vous ai senti approcher.

- Mais nous sommes encore si loin de Camelot. Comment avait vous fait? Demanda Alator clairement impressionné.

Merlin se mit à rougir devant cette question.

- Euh… et bien… disons que depuis que je peux pratiquer la magie sans me cacher c'est beaucoup plus facile.

- Votre pouvoir s'est encore accru si vous avez réussir à nous percevoir de si loin, répondit Alator.

- Vous êtes si impressionnant Emrys! Votre pouvoir est tellement immense… sembla subjugué le troisième druide.

- Quoi! Mais non c'est rien! Répliqua le brun gêné que le troisième homme soit lui aussi un grand admirateur.

Il se garda bien de leur dire que s'il voulait, il arrivait à étendre sa perception bien au delà de la forêt, et se retourna pour dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues.

- Euh… bien on y va? Proposa-t-il.

- Bien sur nous vous suivons Emrys, répondit le plus jeune qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin de m'appeler Emrys, Merlin c'est aussi bien.

- Je ne peux me permettre de vous appeler aussi familièrement! S'insurgea-t-il

- Asilard est l'un de vos plus grands admirateurs, vous savez. Lorsqu'il a été décidé de venir vous voir vous et le Roi Arthur il s'est empressé de se proposer comme volontaire pour nous accompagner! Dit Iseldir avec enthousiasme.

- Génial!

C'était vraiment parfait! Il connaissait certaines personnes qui aller le chambrer des jours avec cette histoire. Les quatre hommes repartir donc en direction de la citadelle.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Arthur attendait ses nouveaux invités sur les escaliers du parvis de la cour portant pour l'occasion sa couronne sur la tête. Lorsque le Grand Enchanteur passa les lourdes portes du château il se redressa adoptant une posture toute royale tenant sa tête droite.

Merlin fut surpris de cet accueil dans les règles de l'art que le blond ne réservait généralement qu'aux invités de haut rang. Cela lui fit énormément plaisir de savoir que son amant prenait tant à cœur la visite des druides. S'inclinant respectueusement devant son Roi, le brun prit la parole.

- Majesté, laissez moi vous présenter des amis druides venus spécialement pour vous voir. Vous connaissez déjà Iseldir me semble-t-il. Voici donc Alator et le jeune Asilard venus s'entretenir avec vous.

- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Camelot. Considérez-vous chez vous tout le temps que durera votre séjour.

Les trois hommes s'inclinèrent respectueusement devant Arthur et Iseldir prit la parole.

- Nous vous remercions de cet accueil Roi Arthur, mais nous ne nous imposerons pas plus que nécessaire. Nous désirons simplement nous entretenir avec votre Majesté et le Grand Emrys.

- Et bien soit. Entrez donc je vous pris.

Merlin passa devant montrant la voie à suivre à leurs invités, Arthur et ses chevaliers fermant la marche. Le brun semblait rayonner de bonheur en babillant joyeusement. Le fait qu'Arthur se soit montré si courtois avec les druides témoignait que les choses avaient bel et bien changé. La Grande Albion qu'il espérait tant voir naître un jour n'était plus un rêve.

Sur les indications du Roi, Merlin les conduisit en salle du conseil. Arthur congédia tous les chevaliers et surtout tous les conseillers présents, excepté Merlin, pour entendre ce qu'avait à lui dire les druides. Après avoir fait signe à ses invités de s'asseoir et en avoir faire de même, ce dernier pris la parole.

- Bien, nous voilà seuls. De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir?

- Votre Majesté, dans quelques jours nous allons célébrer la fête de Beltaine, et nous aimerions grandement que vous-même et le Grand Emrys en fassiez partie.

Arthur jeta un regard de biais à Merlin. Il s'était attendu à autre chose qu'à une invitation. Il aurait voulu en parler avec son Grand Enchanteur, mais à la vue de celui-ci, il connaissait déjà sa réponse. Merlin ressemblait à un gosse devant une montagne de cadeaux le jour de son anniversaire. Ses yeux brillaient, son visage était fendu d'un immense sourire et tout son corps tremblait excitation. Visiblement Arthur n'avait qu'un choix possible à faire.

- Et en quoi consiste cette célébration?

- Oh rien de très cérémoniale comme vous devez en avoir l'habitude ici, Sire. Beltaine est le passage de l'hiver à l'été, c'est le jour le plus long de l'année. Et pour commémorer cela nous organisons une grande fête. Juste quelques offrandes aux Dieux de l'Ancienne Religion, un grand feu autour duquel nous dansons, un bon repas et le meilleur hydromel de tout le pays. J'espère d'ailleurs que cela vous conviendra.

- Une simple fête sans aucun but politique, sans aucunes commères pour épier tous mes faits et geste? Un vrai bonheur vous voulez dire. Cela fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pris part à des réjouissances simplement pour m'amuser. Si Merlin est d'accord, je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients.

- Oui, répondit vivement le dit Merlin en hochant positivement de la tête. J'en serai ravi. Une vraie fête druidique, je n'y ai jamais!

- Vous nous en voyez ravi Emrys, dit Alator lui aussi radieux que les deux hommes aient accepté aussi vite.

- Où cela se tient-il? Demanda le Roi

- A plusieurs kilomètres à l'Est. Au grand Cercle de Pierres. Emrys sait où cela se trouve.

- Attendez une minute! S'exclama le sorcier. Cela se situe sur le Royaume Cendred! Ce n'est peut être finalement pas une bonne idée…

- Le Grand Cercle est protégé par l'Ancienne Magie, rien ne vous y arrivera tant que vous serez sous sa protection.

- Ce n'est pas le séjour là bas à proprement parler qui m'inquiète, mais plutôt le voyage pour y aller, répondit le brun.

- Nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes avec Cendred. Cela doit-il absolument se dérouler là bas? Demanda Arthur

- Le Grand Cercle concentre l'énergie de la Terre, mère nourricière, nous ne pouvons effectuer la cérémonie ailleurs, j'en suis navré, répondit Iseldir

Arthur plongea dans une profonde réflexion. Assister à cette commémoration fortifierait le lien que Merlin et lui-même était en train de créer avec la communauté druidique, et par extension avec toutes les créatures magiques peuplant le royaume. Mais voyager en territoire ennemis était dangereux, il ne voulait pas déclencher une guerre avec Cendred pour une simple fête. Pour une fois que ce dernier semblait se tenir tranquille…

- Accepteriez- vous que nous soyons accompagnés d'au moins trois chevaliers? Demanda Arthur?

- Bien sûr votre Majesté! Répondit immédiatement le druide. Vos chevaliers sont les bienvenus. Autant qu'il vous plaira.

- Seulement trois. S'il faut voyager incognito ne soyons pas trop nombreux, cela risquerait d'attirer les regards.

- Arthur? Est-ce bien raisonnable? Demanda le sorcier.

- Si nous faisons la plus grande partie du voyage de nuit et sans aucuns bannières, je pense que cela devrait aller.

- Cela risque d'être tout de même dangereux.

- Je t'ai connu plus avantureux Merlin!

- Ca, c'était avant.

- Avant?

Mais Merlin ne répondit pas, préférant changer de sujet.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà pensé aux chevaliers qui nous accompagnerons mais Gauvain semble tout désigné, Majesté.

- Boire, manger et danser avec de jolies jeunes femmes? Oui effectivement, concéda le Roi.

Les deux s'entreregardèrent et se mirent à ricaner. Oui, Gauvain était tout indiqué pour cette mission.

- Bien nous sommes d'accord. Dans combien de jour se tient cette fête?

- A la fin de la semaine prochaine, Majesté, répondit Alator.

- Parfait nous serons là. Maintenant que cela est arrangé que direz-vous de dîner en notre compagnie?

- Nous en serions ravis, Roi Arthur, assura humblement Iseldir.

Les cinq hommes se dirigèrent donc vers la salle à manger où un somptueux repas les attendait.

A SUIVRE

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos futures reviews! :D


End file.
